wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 3.7
Update Information Update 3.7 was released on March 29, 2017. It is a relatively big update, as it adds lots of vehicle balancing, bug fixes, the Goose Chase event with two new premium tanks, and some bug fixes. April Fools April Fools content was added into the game. On March 29th, a day before April Fools, all tanks shot potatoes with a blue muzzle flash. This did not affect a tank's gun, as both were aesthetic. It was an annoyance to many players, as the potato always went in a random direction. The potatoes and muzzle flash were removed during April Fools Day. On April 1st, April Fools Day, Wargaming announced it would add a new class to the game: Calvary, and naming the game World of Tanks Blitz Cavalry. General Update Notes Increased HP for Lower Tiers "Low-tier tanks are small and lightly armored – a combination that often results in battles that wrap up in no time. For new commanders working to master the battlefield, quick combat isn’t always the best way to learn, so we’ve increased HP values for tier I-III tanks. Low-tier tanks will last longer in battle and new commanders will have a little more “wiggle room” for making mistakes." Notes The major tier 1-3 re balance is likely to extend match times, and increase the time players spend at lower tiers. The hitpoints of nearly every tank in Tier 1-3 were boosted a substantial amount. This boost though, does not affect gameplay, as tanks with low hit points still retain the trait as other high hitpoint tanks were also buffed. This increases the game time in a Tier 1-3 match substantially, as it takes nearly 2 more shots to destroy a tank, extending the game by a good amount. The hitpoint buff for the BDR G1 B was much needed, and it allows the BDR to compete against other tanks of its tier. The penetration buffs for premium tanks do not change much gameplay, and were requested, but not required. The penetration debuff for the M60 does change its gameplay, as it now becomes a flanker. Vehicle Balancing Tier 1 Balancing T1 Cunningham: +100 HP | MS-1: +80 HP | Leichtrakktor: +65 HP | Medium I: +70 HP | FT: +80 HP | Renault Otsu: +85 HP Tier 2 Balancing BT-2: +60 HP | T-26: +50 HP | Tetrarch: +60 HP | AT-1: +40 HP | Pz. Kpfw. 38H 735 (f): +40 | Pz. 35(t): +50 HP | Pz.II: +50 HP | Panzerjäger I: +50 HP | M2 Light: +30 HP | T2 Light: +60 HP | T7 Combat Car: +65 HP | T2 Medium: +80 HP | T18: +60 HP | Cruiser Mk.III: +80 HP | Medium Mk.II: +80 HP | UC 2-pdr: +50 HP | D1: +20 HP | Ha-Go: +60 HP | Chi-Ni: +70 HP | Tier 3 Balancing BT-7: +50 HP | BT-SV: +50 HP | LTP: +35 HP | M3 Light: +65 HP | BT-7 Art: +50 HP | T-127: +20 HP | T-46: +50 HP | SU-76: +80 HP | SU-76I: +45 HP | Pz. 38(t): +40 HP | Pz. III A: +40 HP | Pz. II J: +20 HP | Pz.II G: +40 HP | T-15: +40 HP | Pz. IV A: +70 HP | Pz. S35: +30 HP | Großtraktor - Krupp: +20 HP | Marder II: +70 HP | M22 Locust: +50 HP | M3 Stuart: +40 HP | M2 Medium: +90 HP | T82: +60 HP | Cruiser MK. IV: +90 HP | Valentine AT: +60 HP | D2: +40 HP | Ke-Ni: +50 HP | Chi-Ha: +60 HP | Tier 5 Balancing BDR G1 B: * Increased total HP from 600/650 to 720/780 (depending on turret) * Decreased view range from 300/320 to 220/230m (depending on turret) * Increased top speed from 30 to 32 km/h * Improved crossing capacity on all terrain for both suspensions * Decreased dispersion ratio on the move and during traverse * 75mm SA32 gun: Increased reload time from 4.03/3.64 to 8.44/8.15 seconds (depending on turret) Decreased dispersion ratio on turret traverse * 75mm SA44 gun: Increased reload time from 4.03/3.64 to 7.19/6.62 seconds (depending on turret) Decreased aiming time for top turret from 5.5 to 4.6 seconds Decreased dispersion ratio on turret traverse * 90mm DCA 30 gun: Decreased aiming time from 6 to 5.2 seconds Tier 7 Balancing T25 AT: * Increased front hull armor thickness from 88 to 120mm * Increased combat weight from 39.09 to 40.09t E 25 * Increased total HP from 970 to 1,000 * Replaced APCR shells with 194mm penetration for HEAT shells with 250mm penetration. Damage: 160 HP, cost: 7 / 2,800 * Replaced AP shells with 160mm penetration with APCR shells with 194mm penetration. Damage: 160 HP, cost: 109 WZ 135G FT Blaze * Decreased reload time from 14.39 to 12.47 seconds * Decreased aiming time from 6.1 to 5.3 seconds * Decreased dispersion at 100m from 0.412 to 0.393m Tier 8 Balancing T34 and T34 Independence * Increased total HP from 1,400 to 1,600 * Increased traverse speed from 22.95 to 26.07 degrees/second * Increased view range from 220 to 240m * Decreased reload time from 14.39 to 13.42 seconds * Decreased dispersion ratio on the move and during traverse Panther mit 8,8cm L/71 * Increased total HP from 1,420 to 1,450 * Increased traverse speed from 50.06 to 57.36 degrees/second * Increased turret traverse speed from 33.38 to 36.5 degrees/second * Decreased reload time from 6.42 to 6.23 seconds 112 Glacial * Corrected placement of fuel tanks. Now the 112 Glacial will not catch fire as easily when hit in the lower front hull * Tier 10 Balancing M60 * Decreased APCR shell penetration from 268 to 250mm * Decreased HEAT shell penetration from 330 to 300mm Official Notes " Tournament Tickets Gain access to special tournaments by earning tickets. New Camo Historical camo for the M4A3E8 Sherman and Ghost camo for every vehicle in your Garage. Server Downtime March 28, 12:00 PT (15:00 ET) – 16:00 PT (19:00 ET) are approximate Get Your Booster Pack Log in and play a battle between April 1 09:00 PT (12:00 ET) and April 2 09:00 PT (12:00 ET) and receive a pack of Boosters, including rare and standard Combat XP, Free XP, and Crew XP boosters!" Tournaments * Added tickets required for registering for special tournaments. * Added team status information on the team screen * Fixed issue that prohibited the dissolution of a non-registered team after registration had closed due to reaching participant limit Changes * Added exact values for a vehicle’s increased profitability on the vehicle enrichment window * Added badge to Premium Shop button that shows when new bundles have been added * Improved vehicle filter in Garage; added ability to sort by vehicles currently being upgraded and Premium vehicles have been added to the elite vehicles filter * Added a timer to modules and vehicle carousel for temporary enrichment * Added ability for spectators to see spotted players on the team panel * Added option for saving search results and returning to them in the chat screen * Fixed placement of Glacial 112’s fuel tanks * Increased mission reset cost to 350 Bug Fixes * Fixed issue causing the game client to crash after player’s vehicle was destroyed for Windows 10 * Fixed gun twitching issue after firing * Fixed flag animation quality for low quality settings * Fixed blinking that occurred while scrolling through tournament list * Fixed issue where the x2 bonus and mission timer wasn’t properly reset * Fixed issue with tank turrets rotating before the battle starts for desktop clients * Fixed background colors for Premium and enriched vehicles on the experience conversion screen * Fixed issue where an incorrect amount of destroyed vehicles was shown on the general achievements screen * Fixed manual zoom issues in sniper mode for desktop clients * Fixed issue where one Platoon member’s vehicles was blocked in the carousel after the Platoon was dismissed * Fixed operation of the enrichment timer * Fixed issue where changes to sound settings were not applied to other tabs * Fixed dust effects for low performance devices * Fixed issue where players were stuck in a finished battle after the game was completed * Fixed issue where players saw a Personal Access level of zero after re-entering game * Fixed issue where Facebook notifications failed to navigate to the Blitz client for Windows 10 * Fixed camera issue when switching between Sniper mode near rocks caused unwanted movement * Fixed incorrect display of discounted cost for instant upgrades * Fixed issue where free camouflage resupply wouldn’t if there weren’t enough Credits for other resupply items * Fixed issue where icons of damaged modules continued to be displayed above destroyed vehicles * Fixed display of Battle Hardened camo for the IS-7 * Removed graphical errors visible through the gun mantlet of the SU-152 * Reworked assorted game screens * Fixed in-game notification and description text * Fixed general bugs and client crashes Goose Tales Event It’s officially spring, which means it’s time for a new event to take flight – Goose Tales! Using missions and chests, work your way towards one of two American Premium tanks: the tier VII M6A2E1 or the tier VIII M6A2E1 EXP. Why "Goose Tales?" With distinctive profiles and an ornery persona on the battlefield, both M6A2E1 variants are known as “geese-like.” But don’t get any ideas – they can’t swim, they certainly can’t fly, and it’s recommended you don’t feed them bread crumbs. Collect Combat Trophies to Complete Mission Stages From March 31 17:00 PT (20:00 ET) until April 21 17:00 PT (20:00 ET) During this time, 11 (seven regular, four "geese") stages will be available. Complete them to receive Pins, Twin Pins, Red Coupons, Blue Coupons, Boosters, and Steel Containers. We’ll explain what all of those things do in a minute, but for now, know that you need to earn Combat Trophies (or spend Gold) to finish mission stages. Earn Combat Trophies from Battle Missions * The higher the tier used to complete the battle mission, the more Combat Trophies you’ll earn * The mission screen displays Combat Trophies awarded by Battle Missions * Premium time has no effect on Combat Trophies earned * You’ll only be able to earn Combat Trophies until April 14 17:00 PT (20:00 ET). After that unfinished stages can be completed with Gold or saved Combat Trophies Earn Premium Vehicles with Pins In addition to the normal mission stages, you’ll see four "geese stages." Complete these stages using Pins or Twin Pins to earn the M6A2E1 or M6A2E1 EXP. * M6A2E1 + Garage slot: 3,000 Pins * M6A2E1 EXP + Garage slot: 3,000 Twin Pins * M6A2E1 + M6A2E1 EXP + two Garage slots: 1,960 Pins and 3,376 Twin Pins Not sure which Goose to go for? In the near future, the tier VII M6A2E1 will appear on the US tech tree as a purchasable Premium tank. Side note: the EXP would be available once or twice in the store, and once again in the Independence event (Which I cannot remember the name of right now.) Category:Game Update